


desecrate the holy grounds

by burnthesocks



Series: socks' RK1700 december [31]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Boners, Dominant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Hair-pulling, M/M, New Years, Partying, RK1700 December 2020 (Detroit: Become Human), Self-Lubrication, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension, Spongebob Voice: The Gang's All Here, Sub Upgraded Connor | RK900 (Detroit: Become Human), Suits, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28516857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnthesocks/pseuds/burnthesocks
Summary: Nines and Connor get a day off of work and go to a New Years party.
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Series: socks' RK1700 december [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033095
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	desecrate the holy grounds

**Author's Note:**

> (day thirty-one, prompt: free day)  
> yes i took this prompt literally

Both Nines and Connor were surprised when Captain Fowler gave them a day off for New Year’s Eve. They were used to working every day and saw no problem with it, but even Fowler noticed when they began to burn out. 

Of all days, Nines was glad it was New Year’s Eve. He wanted to celebrate the holidays as humans did and learn traditions. Connor seemed well versed in this regard, having a little over a year of experiences, some with Hank and some on his own.

So this would be Connor’s second time celebrating New Year’s, but Nines had yet to experience this holiday since he was activated in April of 2039. Connor and Nines planned on going to a party that North was hosting for the holiday.

“Good morning,” Connor said softly, sitting up in bed after nudging Nines out of the light stasis he was in. Nines squinted at the sudden sensory input, light shining into the window just a little too much. He shifted over and faced Connor instead of the window that threatened blindness.

“Good morning,” Nines rumbled, pushing Connor’s hair out of his face lightly. He kissed his forehead, earning a content hum from Connor. He looked at the time, noticing it was 12:17 P.M. “We’re up later than usual.”

“We are,” Connor observed, tucking his legs up to his chest. “No harm in a longer stasis.”

“There comes a point where it’s just wasting time,” Nines protested.

“And we didn’t reach that point,” Connor said simply, stretching his mechanical limbs though he had no need to. He’d seemed to pick up human habits the more time he spent around Hank, but he was still authentically himself even so. Nines mimicked it, relishing in the strange sensation it brought.

“I suppose we didn’t,” Nines agreed. There wasn’t any harm in relaxing, and though he had trouble admitting it to himself, he probably needed those hours of stasis.

“We’re likely going to leave in a couple of hours, so we still have plenty of time to get ready,” Connor said, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. Nines could hear him swishing the antiseptic liquid he used to clean his oral cavity every morning and night and figured he ought to do the same, washing away analysis fluid and other substances that lingered from the night prior.

Nines got up on his respective side of the bed, losing his balance for a moment but catching himself on the nightstand with a breathy chuckle.

“Careful,” Connor laughed from where he stood in front of the mirror. Nines watched him look himself over, eyes running up and down, hands combing through his hair before eventually giving up and leaving it as it was, signature curl falling down onto his face. Nines sighed quietly, a small content smile on his face as he steadied himself and padded over to where Connor stood at the mirror. He wrapped his arms around Connor’s waist.

“I love your little curls,” Nines mumbled, his chin over Connor’s shoulder.

“Thank you,” Connor said, smiling shyly. He craned his neck and kissed Nines’ cheek, stepping out of his arms and leaving the room.

Nines ran a hand through his hair when he realized it was falling into his face, temporarily keeping it back and out of his face. He knew it’d just fall back unless he put more effort into fixing it so he removed his synthskin, his LED flickering yellow, and when it came back it was in its proper form. He gave a satisfied nod and walked out of the room to find Connor, unsurprised to see him in front of the fish tank.

“Feeding Dewey?” Nines asked, watching the curl bounce in Connor’s face as he turned.

“Mhmm,” Connor hummed, tipping the container back up. Dewey swam around and ate the food that Connor had given them and Nines turned his eyes back to Connor.

“Should we get ready?” Nines proposed, leaning on the wall. In the corner of his vision, he saw that it was almost one.

“Hm, I suppose we should,” Connor said, tapping his bottom lip for a moment as if he was thinking, but his blue LED proved otherwise.

“C’mon, Connor.” Nines wrapped an arm around Connor’s waist and guided him back in the direction of their bedroom.

“Ooh, eager, are we?” Connor laughed, tripping over his feet for a second before regaining his balance.

“I guess,” Nines said and rolled his eyes. “I just don’t want us to get sidetracked is all.”

“Mmhm.” Connor didn’t sound convinced. “I think you just want to see me in that suit again.”

“Cocky much,” Nines remarked, though Connor wasn’t wrong with his bluff.

“You know it,” Connor said, winking as they entered their bedroom. Nines came in with him, mock swooning at Connor’s wink and laughing under his breath. Connor opened their closet and took out the suits they planned on wearing to the party.

“Here you go,” Connor said, holding out Nines’ suit. Nines took it from him, mumbling his thanks and walking in front of the mirror. He pulled his t-shirt over his head, folding it in his hands and placing it on the bed behind him, doing the same with his pants. Connor was a little sloppier with his folding, but did the same.

To anyone else, it’d likely seem strange, but in most circumstances both Nines and Connor were organized to an obnoxious extent. So it was hardly a surprise that their suits, too, were spotless.

“So?” Connor spun and Nines’ eyes followed. Connor was absolutely right when he said that Nines was eager to see him in that suit, and it wasn’t without reason. Connor looked stunning and Nines was just about speechless. “Do you like it?”

“It looks amazing,” Nines managed, tearing his eyes away when he realized he wasn’t properly putting on his tie but fidgeting with it mindlessly.

“And so do you,” Connor replied, walking closer to Nines and looking him over. “Let me get this.” Connor’s hands delicately came up to Nines’ chest and Nines watched, unmoving, as Connor fixed his tie. He stepped closer, pulling it through then looking up into Nines’ eyes. “There you go,” Connor breathed, his hands resting on Nines’ chest. Nines could feel his own Thirium pump beating hard and it was safe to assume Connor could feel it too.

“Thanks,” Nines said quietly, his breath caught in his throat and his face flushed blue.

“You’re welcome,” Connor said and stepped away, a self-satisfied look on his face. Nines gave a long sigh; he hadn’t even realized he was holding his breath.

“Get back here,” Nines said lightheartedly, pulling Connor back in and connecting their lips. Connor made a surprised sound, but quickly relaxed in Nines’ arms and kissed him back. Nines wasn’t planning on pulling away and apparently Connor wasn’t either, because Nines was backed into the wall easily and pinned there. He just barely noticed a temperature warning fly by in his HUD and pulled away to breathe, his best bet to cool his systems without having to turn on his internal fans.

“I don’t know how I’m going to be able to keep my hands off of you,” Connor laughed breathlessly.

“Trust me, the feeling’s mutual,” Nines said, eyes raking over Connor before reluctantly coming back up. Connor chuckled quietly, smoothing over his suit and stepping back from the mirror to give himself one more look over. Or, at least, Nines assumed it was one more, but knowing Connor it likely wasn’t the last.

“We should get going soon,” Connor said, turning to face Nines. “We wouldn’t want to miss the party, hmm?” Nines wondered if he was imagining the hint of something else in his voice.

“Yes, of course not,” Nines scoffed, though it was hardly genuine as he peered into Connor’s eyes questioningly. Connor gave an even more confusing smile and turned away, grabbing his coat from the dresser and walking out of the room, leaving a thoroughly puzzled Nines standing in front of the mirror. Connor had to be implying  _ something _ , but Nines was more worried about catching up with Connor, who was likely on his way to the door.

“Connor, wait up.” Nines grabbed his own jacket and quickly put it on as he met Connor by the door.

“I just notified North that we are leaving for the party now,” Connor said, smiling innocently. Nines didn’t trust it.

“Sounds good,” Nines said, opening the door for Connor. Connor stepped out of the door and Nines followed suit, closing and locking the door.

The car ride was tense and neither of them spoke. Nines was relieved when they arrived at the old church that used to house homeless Androids during the war. Obnoxious balloons were set up on the outside and Nines snickered to himself at the decor.

“Connor, Nines!” Simon called, beaming at the two of them. An actual smile spread across Connor’s face and Nines was relieved when the tension seemed to melt away, at least slightly. 

“Hello,” Nines greeted, nodding a greeting. Markus appeared behind Simon, wrapping his arms around him and hugging him from behind. He took a second to take in Connor and Nines’ complimenting suits.

“You two look nice,” Markus remarked, sounding impressed. Nines wondered if Markus had held low expectations for him and Connor.

“Thank you,” Connor said, smiling at the two of them. Nines was still thinking about if that was or was not a backhanded compliment (he genuinely didn’t know; social situations were not his strong suit) and was surprised when Connor’s hand was on his lower back. His breath caught as Connor guided him in, his hand very slowly moving down in a way that was hardly noticeable. Nines only really noticed it because both he and Connor were designed to notice details.

“Connor-,” Nines began, but he couldn’t manage to get out any more words before North intercepted.

“Hey, you guys made it!” North met them near the entrance. “I’m sure you’ve noticed that not many people are here yet. In all honesty, we dragged you here earlier so you could help us finish decorating.”

“If you’re alright with that, that is,” Josh added, appearing behind North from seemingly nowhere. Or maybe Nines just wasn’t paying much attention, because his focus was mostly taken up by the hand that was right above his ass now and didn’t seem to be stopping any time soon.

“Fine with me,” Connor said cheerfully, his smile much too innocent. “And you, Nines?”

“Yes,” Nines said simply, barely managing to hold back a grimace. He hoped his eyes were enough to convey the warning he was trying to get across to Connor, who was damn near groping him now in the most painfully subtle way possible.

“All we really need you to do is hang the banner,” North directed, gesturing to the banner that was poorly crammed onto a table with boxes of decorations.

“Easy enough,” Connor said, hand tightening on Nines’ ass. Nines let out an involuntary breath, tensing as Connor led him to the table North gestured at. “Something the matter, Nines?”

“You…” Nines glared at Connor, who met him with another painfully innocent smile that Nines knew was meant to torture him further. It worked. “No, nothing is wrong.”

“That’s what I thought,” Connor said into his ear, making Nines blush blue at the sudden proximity. Connor laughed to himself as they reached the table and Nines was just grateful that his suffering was ended, at least for the moment.

“Where do you want this to go?” Nines called out in question, turning back to where he last saw North, but she was gone by then.

“Guess we’ll have to figure it out ourselves,” Connor said, feigning disappointment, though Nines could still see that damn glint in his eye and he knew he was screwed.

“What was it you need help with?” Markus asked and Nines was again surprised, not having seen Markus coming. Likely for the same reason as the first time, though he had no hand on his ass to excuse his lack of focus. It was still Connor’s fault, though. 

“We aren’t sure where to hang this banner,” Nines said quickly before Connor could intercept, relieved that Markus had come in the second he did.

“Oh, just right here would be fine,” Markus said and held out the banner on the front of the altar.

“Sounds good, thank you,” Connor said and smiled, his far too subtle way of dismissing Markus. The worst part about the situation they were in was that Nines was thoroughly enjoying all of it and both of them knew it.

“Let me know if you need any more help,” Markus said kindly and Nines knew that he was none the wiser to anything that was going on between him and Connor. Nines felt his blue blood fill with metaphorical ice when Markus walked away to talk to Simon, leaving him and Connor alone again. Connor just laughed to himself and picked up one side of the banner, applying tape to the corners.

“Help me out here, Nines,” Connor said, snapping Nines out of the trance he was in from watching Connor- who looked really fucking good, in case that wasn’t established.

“Sure,” Nines muttered, rolling his eyes with cheeks tinged blue and folding over his side, applying tape in the corners absentmindedly. Connor picked up the banner and pressed it down. It took Nines a second to do the same, which made Connor snicker again. “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing, nothing,” Connor said defensively, wearing a shit-eating grin and contradicting his tone. Nines rolled his eyes and finished setting up the banner, stepping back when he was done and feeling grateful that Connor didn’t take any opportunities when he was bent over.

“Of course, nothing,” Nines huffed, tensing quickly when Connor took a step forward.

“Why so tense, love?” Connor drawled, closing in on Nines. Nines felt like prey, but it was the most intoxicating feeling he’d felt in his less-than-one-year of living. “You should relax.” Connor’s footfalls were likely only heard by Nines’ ears, given that everyone else was wrapped up in their own conversations, but they were plenty loud to Nines as Connor stepped behind him. Nines felt a painfully familiar feeling, which was Connor’s half-hard cock pressed into the cleft of his clothed ass. Hands were also on his shoulders, but Nines was hardly focused on that.

“Hard to relax,” Nines said through gritted teeth. “I feel like I’m being hunted.”

And Nines was anticipating some sort of rebuttal, some remark,  _ something _ , but Connor instead gave the most horrifying response. He  _ laughed. _

And then he walked away.

Nines should have expected something like this would happen with Connor’s comment about not being able to keep his hands off of him, but he hadn’t expected it to this extent. He was still in shock, so he was startled for the third time when Simon walked up, causing Nines to jump.

“Are you okay?” Simon seemed alarmed by Nines’ reaction. “You seem tense.” Nines grimaced.

“I’m just nervous,” Nines said and shrugged. “I’m not that good with parties.”

“Ah, right,” Simon nodded, though Nines could tell he wasn’t quite convinced. Nines never was good at lying. “I’m sure you’ll be fine, don’t worry, Nines.”

“I’ll try not to,” Nines sighed, running a hand through his hair.

“That’s the spirit,” Simon laughed, smiling weakly and patting Nines’ back. Nines jumped at the contact and Simon’s face softened into concern. “You sure you’re alright?”

“Yes, I am, really,” Nines answered, looking around the room quickly and locating Connor, who was a ways away talking to Markus. “I’m just really… on guard, I suppose.”

“You should relax,” Simon said, and Nines yet again grimaced at Simon’s accidental echoing of Connor’s earlier words.

“I should, you’re right,” Nines said, trying to end the conversation. It took him a little too long to realize that he was hard, but now that he realized it, he couldn’t rid himself of the knowledge and had an intense fight or flight response, though he didn’t even want to explore what the fight option would entail. Simon gave him a long, confused look before it faded into a defeated one.

“Just tell me if you need anything,” Simon said and began walking away. Nines made the unfortunate realization that he and Markus were switching and Connor was coming his way. Connor opened his mouth to say something, probably something extremely cocky and brutal, but he never got the chance to.

“People are coming, finish up decorating if you all haven’t already!” North yelled, her voice echoing in the cathedral. Nines took the opportunity to sit down in one of the chairs nearby and crossed his legs, effectively covering his erection but brushing up against it in the process. Obviously, that would happen, but Nines hadn’t been thinking about it and made a choked noise at the contact. Connor’s head practically snapped around so fast it was a wonder it didn’t fall right off and clatter to the floor like a bowling pin.

“Say something, Nines?” Connor asked, narrowing his eyes. Both of them were well aware that it wasn’t quite words that just came out of Nines’ mouth.

“Must have been the wind,” Nines quipped.

The first few people arrived, and Nines expected it to stop about halfway through, but more people kept coming and for a minute Nines was convinced the invite list had no end. Eventually, things settled, though. At least in the sense that there weren’t people pouring in the door, but the music was blasting loudly and the place was packed.

Definitely not Nines’ scene, and to make it better, Connor was still there with him making it extremely difficult to focus on literally anything else. And he was still hard. It got particularly loud around where Nines had chosen to sit and suffer and he decided enough was enough and it was time he acted.

And so he fled to the bathroom, which was an actual nightmare to find in the sea of Androids that flooded the church. Luckily, since it was a party with almost entirely Androids, the bathroom was vacant and Nines could lock himself in a stall and mourn the loss of his mind in peace.

Which lasted a good five seconds until the door opened and Nines heard the sickeningly familiar footfalls of somebody’s obnoxiously loud shoes.

“You can run, but you can’t hide,” came Connor’s voice from the door and Nines was, for once, entirely unsurprised. He’d known he was being tailed the moment he walked away (he could still hear Connor’s loud shoes over the music), but it was worth the five seconds of peace and quiet he’d likely not experience again for a good few hours.

“I’m in this one,” Nines said, entirely defeated.

“I know,” Connor replied, his shoes clacking across the linoleum floor as he approached the stall. Nines accepted his fate when the noise stopped right in front of the stall and surprise, there were Connor’s loud shoes underneath the door. He sent a prayer to the one and only Jesus when he recognized the sound of the stall being pushed open, though he had never been and still was not religious; it was only fair to speak to the man of the house. Nines’ simulated breath caught in his throat when Connor came in because surprise, he was still hot and Nines was still hard. 

The lock clicked behind Connor and Nines shifted on the toilet, swinging his leg over the other and crossing them, though of course it wasn’t lost on Connor. Connor was probably more than aware of his situation before he had even noticed it himself.

“It would appear we’re alone.” Connor closed in on Nines, stopping right in front of him and looking directly down at him with a smile that made him shiver.

“There’s still a party-”

“I locked the bathroom door,” Connor said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Nines blinked and nodded.

“Okay,” he said and uncrossed his legs, his vague and wordless invitation. He chanced a glance down at Connor’s crotch- which was mouth level, by the way- and was rewarded with the sight of Connor’s cock straining against his dress pants.

“Is this your way of giving consent?” Connor asked, and it took Nines a second to realize that it was a genuine question.

“What? Um- yes, yes it is,” Nines stammered, unsure of what he was giving consent for but he was in too deep as it was.

“Good,” Connor said under his breath, his hand cupping Nines’ jaw. Nines was officially dedicating too much focus on Connor’s existence to breathe. Luckily, he didn’t need oxygen to function, because that was a pointless meatbag trait that he was glad he didn’t have. Nines reached out a hand, not sure if he was getting the right idea but willing to take his chances. It was just too tempting right there in front of him and Nines couldn’t help but take out Connor’s cock.

“So eager for me to wear this suit but even more eager to get me out of it,” Connor said, laughing down at Nines. Nines could feel his Thirium pump hammering in his chest and doing its best to deliver the blue blood to his biocomponents.

“Can’t help it,” Nines said, his voice reverent as he got off of the seat and went on his knees on the stall floor. “You’re just… perfect.” Connor’s hand tangled in his hair effortlessly and the familiarity of it in the same spot as always was extremely pleasant. The hand in Nines’ hair guided him forward and Nines shook his head.

“Stop,” Nines said, realizing another thing after having it unnoticed for so long.

“Everything okay?” Connor asked, his face soft and worried, which was quite a contrast to the feigned judgemental stare he was giving Nines a few seconds prior.

“Yes, just have to...” Nines didn’t bother finishing his sentence, shedding off his suit hastily to avoid the overheating that was inevitably going to happen if he hadn’t intervened somehow.

“Aw, such a nice suit and you’re being so careless,” Connor laughed, watching Nines like he was the most pathetic thing in the world, and the worst part was that he loved it. Nines couldn’t be bothered to stop even under Connor’s scrutinizing gaze, his systems threatening to shut down if he didn’t find a proper way to expel the heat he’d ignored building up inside of him.

“Connor, please, I need you,” Nines said desperately, feeling heat come off of his body in waves as he went back to being on his knees, completely naked underneath Connor and still burning up.

“How badly?” Connor asked, leaning down and peering into Nines’ eyes challengingly.

“Very,” Nines whined, reaching for Connor’s hand, Connor seemed to be allowing it, so Nines took it as his opportunity to get Connor’s hand on his cock. He let out a loud noise at the contact, having been pent up from Connor’s teasing, and his hips stuttered forward.

“I suppose I don’t see why not,” Connor said, his LED blinking yellow as he began moving his hand in slow, calculated strokes. “You have been very patient and you know I can’t resist you when you display yourself like this. So pretty for me.”

“Thank you,” Nines said with a small smile, looking away before his eyes closed after a rougher, quicker stroke and the smile fell as he opened his mouth and let out a moan. After so long of trying to ignore any and all thoughts similar to what was happening and failing miserably, Nines was hardly going to last, at least at the rate that Connor was going at. “Connor,” Nines warned.

“Mm-mm,” Connor admonished, standing up straight and taking his hand off of Nines, earning a sound of protest from Nines’ throat that couldn’t be stopped.

“Good,” Nines said, knowing he wouldn’t have been able to stop what had been building up the entire night. “There was more that I wanted anyway.”

“Oh, and what would that be?” Connor asked that same challenging look in his eyes and Nines knew he wasn’t going to be able to get away with vagueness for this one.3

“I want you to fuck me,” Nines said simply, his face flushing in embarrassment, but even despite the humiliation, he knew it was the fastest way to get what he wanted.

“There you go,” Connor said with a satisfied smirk. “Was that so hard?”

“No,” Nines answered honestly, and when Connor made any hint of movement Nines’ self-lubrication protocol became a priority. He forced back a grimace when he felt cold slick run down his thigh, sucking a breath through his teeth sharply instead.

“Aw, look at you,” Connor crooned, pulling Nines back up by his hair and drawing a gasp from the Android, who didn’t need to breathe in the first place. “Already prepared for me, hm? That’s cute, now face the wall.”

“Woah, yes sir,” Nines laughed, daring to counter with more mockery. It didn’t have the intended effect, though, and Connor instead went completely, horrifyingly still.

“Say that again.”

“Um.” Nines blinked. “Yes sir…?” He pressed himself against the wall, bending slightly and giving Connor an especially humiliating angle; his dignity was dead and gone by this point.

“Good,” Connor breathed, barely pushing his pants past his thighs before lining himself up at Nines’ entrance and pushing in slowly. Both of them made strained, breathy sounds as Connor bottomed out inside Nines. Unsurprisingly, it was still a tight fit even despite the convenient lube, but Nines absolutely loved the feeling of being filled by Connor’s dick.

“Connor, please mo- oh.” Nines wasn’t even given the chance to finish his sentence before Connor was moving inside of him, slowly rocking his hips and setting a steady pace. Not only did Nines not have to ask him twice, but he didn’t even have to ask him once.

“Sorry if I seem eager,” Connor said in a low voice, and when Nines glanced back he saw that Connor’s eyes were shut and his eyebrows were tightly scrunched up as his pace quickened. “I’ve been thinking about this all night. You and your suit, shit.”

“Flattering,” was all Nines managed, barely keeping his eyes open when Connor unexpectedly got rougher, that hand going back to its rightful spot in Nines’ hair and showing no sign of leaving. “You don’t have to be sorry for being eager- hnn, best to get this over with so we’re not caught.”

“That’s true,” Connor huffed, tightening the hand in Nines’ hair and going quiet, his pace now consistently quick and rough. In retrospect, Nines wished that he had some sort of control, but Connor didn’t seem to mind when the moment he got his hand on Nines’ cock, he came with a pathetic whimper all over the wall, and his thighs.

Connor didn’t last much longer either, no match for Nines’ spasming walls as he shivered from his orgasm, and he buried himself in Nines and came. Nines let out an overstimulated whine from the tip of Connor’s cock hitting his prostate, but after that, it was just about over. The two of them stayed in that position for a few seconds longer until they managed to cool their systems down by breathing heavily onto the stall wall.

Nines blinked his eyes open again, LED spinning yellow as he took in what was happening outside of the bathroom. They could hear muffled chanting and both of them realized they were likely counting down until the new year. Connor shoddily cleaned up Nines with toilet paper before handing him the pieces of his suit that’d been brutally abandoned on the floor. Nines was about to increase his audio input to hear what number they were on, but he didn’t need to when the bathroom door busted open- and it was locked, Nines  _ knew  _ that it had been locked. The person stumbled into the stall next to them and could be heard coughing over the toilet. There were two seconds and then it was absolutely deafening, but Nines was more worried about whoever it was that just stumbled into the stall and whether they saw the artificial semen that was right there on the floor.

“Zingo!” The other-stall-person-or-Android yelled, sputtering again and Nines watched their hand come down onto the floor, barely missing a splotch of come. “Happy new year, whoo… 2040!”

Nines and Connor exchanged a look and took it as their cue to leave, quickly exiting the stall before whoever was in the one next door came out and found out it was them in there.

“Nines, you missed it!” Simon called when they’d reentered the crowd, ushering over to them with Markus in tow. “It’s 2040 now, and… Oh, man, what happened to you?”

“What do you mean?” Nines asked quickly, likely seeming a little too defensive.

“You looked like you were dragged through a bush to get here,” Markus laughed, and Nines shot Connor a look, which only earned him a mouthed apology.

“And what happened to your suit, Nines?” Simon said, eyes raking over it and squinting at the definitely-not-suspicious stain that had ended up on a pant leg.

“Long story,” Nines said awkwardly, grabbing Connor’s wrist with a death grip. “It’s getting late, see you all later!”

Nines practically stormed out of that church and dragged Connor with him, earning questioning looks from more than just Markus and Simon. Nines didn’t really mind, though, seeing as he’d rather not have people knowing he and Connor desecrated what some would consider a holy ground.

“What’s wrong, Nines?” Connor teased, eyes darting down at the come stain on Nines’ pants that Connor likely missed on purpose. Nines took a deep breath, looked at the come stain, then at Connor and laughed. Even though he was the one with the come-pants, he could admit it was funny.

“Nothing, Connor,” Nines chuckled. “Nothing at all.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this was fucking crazy and i still can't believe i managed to do this. i'm sure we are all aware of how painfully late this work is but i'll let it be known that i haven't slept in days and this is also the highest word count i've had in a really long time, so i hope you guys enjoyed it <3 thank you so much if you stuck with me throughout this series- or if you didn't and are reading this just!! wow thank you haha, never thought i'd actually finish the whole month. happy new years everyone, here's to a better year


End file.
